


It's all my fault that I'm still the one you want

by Renabe



Series: Some Kind of Disaster [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover needs comfort, Established Relationship, Gentle reminders, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Qrow knows just what to do, Tendie like chickie nuggie, hardly edited, let them rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Comforting each other after nightmares.Some nights it's Clover.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Some Kind of Disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891333
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	It's all my fault that I'm still the one you want

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested song for this fic (and its partner, once I write it) Some Kind of Disaster by All Time Low.
> 
> I initially thought of this song as a Qrow song, and verse 1 is his... but verse 2 is all Clover. The bridge and chorus are both of them.
> 
> I probably should have written Qrow's part first, but this is what hit me today.

Some nights it’s Clover.

Tossing, turning, whimpering as if in pain. It used to jolt Qrow awake, terrified, ready to defend or attack. It still wakes him now, but he’s not so scared anymore. Now he knows what to expect, and how to help. Snuggle close, rub a temple softly, whisper calm notes until the shaking stops and sea green blinks up at him gratefully. Some nights there are tears, flowing silently from tired eyes down red cheeks. Only a few ever make it to the pillow as thumbs wipe them gently away. Some nights that’s all there is to it, and a second goodnight kiss is all it takes to get back to sleep.

Some nights are harder.

Clover cries a broken apology over and over, laments his mistakes, how he hurt Qrow, how he hurt himself, how he never knew he could screw up so horribly until everything came crashing down. How he never dreamed he could be forgiven so easily, how he never could have prepared for the pain of loving someone so deeply. For the guilt of taking the chance to heal together. How he still can’t believe after everything…

He’s still the one Qrow wants. How it’s all his fault that he is. If he could only be selfless, he would have been able to let him go. But he isn’t selfless at all. He’s greedy. Greedier than he has ever been with anything else in his life.

He’s so damn selfish, he accepts this kindness, seeks it out. Drowns himself in every caring touch, every adoring glance, every loving press of lips.

And yet…

“Don’t talk about the love of my life that way,” a gruff whisper, voice still laced with sleep, pulls Clover from his thoughts.

“I didn’t say anything.” A weak reply.

“I know.”

Qrow sighs, pushes himself up and onto Clover, pressing all of his weight against him.

On those harder nights, the weight is reassuring. It quiets harsh thoughts, eases the tremors that wrack his body, soothes every ache and sore. Arms instinctively wrap around him, cling tightly, almost too tightly. But Qrow doesn’t protest. He simply threads fingers in faded chestnut hair and nestles his face in the crook of Clover’s neck. Breathes a solemn truth against too warm skin.

“I love you.”

_I don’t know why_ , he wants to say, bites a trembling lip to stop it. He knows better. Takes a shaky breath instead.

“I love you too,” he finally chokes out. _Don’t ever leave me,_ he keeps to himself.

Fingers pause their motions in hair, and Qrow lifts his head, red seeking green. When they find each other, he vows, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Of course he knows. He always knows. He cares too much, even if Clover only ever said it once, Qrow remembers, knows he still thinks it. And he never lets him get away with it.

Clover nods, a little meek, sheepish even. He knows better, after all. But on those harder nights? He needs the reminder.

“Sorry I’m such a disaster.”

“You should be, that’s my job.”

With an indignant huff, Clover squeezes him tighter, this time drawing an almost birdlike squawk from the man. And he can’t help but smile at that. Qrow grumbles something about breaking his back, and Clover realises with a laugh that he’s feeling better. Not perfect, but well enough to rest peacefully.

He slides one hand up Qrow’s back, fingers tangling in dark locks and pulling him down for a gentle kiss. _Thank you,_ it says. Lips smile against his, he smiles back. When they part, Clover’s eyes remain closed, and he whispers his love once more before settling in to go back to sleep.

Qrow stays where he is, perched atop Clover’s chest, and waits. Waits for breathing to even out and tiny snores to fill the quiet air. Then, and only then, do vermilion eyes drift closed, allowing sleep to take him.


End file.
